Alita: Battle Angel
| directed by = Robert Rodriguez | written by = James Cameron; Laeta Kalogridis; Robert Rodriguez | produced by = David Valdes; James Cameron; Jon Landau; David Womack | music by = Junkie XL | cinematography = Bill Pope | edited by = Stephen E. Rivkin; Ian Silverstein | distributed by = TSG Entertainment Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = February 14th, 2019 | mpaa rating = | running time = | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Alita: Battle Angel is an American feature film of the science fiction and actions genres with an emphasis on the Cyberpunk subgenre. It is based on the Japanese manga Gunnm by author Yukito Kishiro. The film was directed by Robert Rodriguez with a screenplay written by Rodriguez, Laeta Kalogridis, and James Cameron, who also served as a producer on the movie. The film was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation in association with TSG Entertainment and premiered theatrically in the United States on February 14th, 2019. The movie stars Rosa Salazar as the eponymous protagonist Alita, with Eiza Gonzalez as Nyssiana, Jennifer Connelly as Chiren, and Mahershala Ali as Vector. Cast Notes * Alita: Battle Angel (2019) redirects to this page. * The Japanese title for this film is アリータ: バトル・エンジェル , which redirects to this page. * Production on Alita: Battle Angel began on October 17th, 2016. Filming was conducted in Austin, Texas. Principal shooting wrapped on February 9th, 2017. IMDB; Alita: Battle Angel (2019); Filming & production. * Alita: Battle Angel premiered in Japan on February 22nd, February 8th. * Alita: Battle Angel languished in developmental limbo for over a decade, owing largely to the actions of producer James Cameron. Cameron acquired the film rights to the project in the early 2000s, but then committed himself towards the production of Avatar in 2009, as well as his obligation to the film's sequels. Anime News Network; Alita: Battle Angel (live-action movie); Comments section. * Even before its released, Alita: Battle Angel could not escape charges of whitewashing from critics and viewers of the trailers, noting its lack of Asian cast members in a film based on a Japanese project. Director Robert Rodriguez and producer James Cameron refuted these charges, citing that the original story took place in a fictional environment that served as a melting pot community. Vulture.com; Lee, Chris. May 7th, 2018. "Alita: Battle Angel Filmmakers: There’s ‘No Whitewashing’ in This Manga Adaptation". Fun Facts * The original manga by Yukito Kishiro is called Gunnm, which literally translates to Gun Dream. * Gunnm was adapted into an original video animation (OVA) called Battle Angel, which was directed by Hiroshi Fukutomi and released through ADV Films on June 21st, 1993. It consisted of two thirty-minute segments that carried the titles of "Rusty Angel" and "Tears Sign". * Premiered in the United States on Valentine's Day, February 14th. Recommendations * Avatar * Blade Runner 2049 * Fifth Element, The * Ghost in the Shell * Johnny Pneumonic * Lucy * Matrix, The * Terminator: Genisys External Links * * * Alita: Battle Angel at Wikipedia * Gallery Alita 01.jpg Alita 02.jpg Alita 03.jpg Alita 04.jpg Alita martial arts.jpg Chiren 01.jpg References Keywords 26th century | Bodyguard | Bounty hunter | Cab driver | Caretaker | Cyborg | Doctor | Dystopic future | Female | Floating city | Mars | Martial arts | Photographer | Scientist | Space station | Sword